


A Quiet Afternoon

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Breast Fucking, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: Bow has a lot of fantasies.And the afternoon to himself.Who will find their way into his imagination? It might be easier to ask who won’t…





	A Quiet Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick burst of smutty fun with Bow and the fantasy versions of some of our favorite characters.

Bow walked into his Bright Moon bedroom and let out a long exhale. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

It was late afternoon and the sunlight streamed in through the windows, making everything in the room seem a little golden. 

He lay down on his bed, closed his eyes and put both arms behind his head enjoying the quiet and the solitude. A few moments later he brought his right arm down and set his hand on his cock over top of his pants. He rubbed himself and started to get a little hard.

In his imagination, he sat in a chair while Mermista kneeled in front of him, his cock in her mouth. She leaned forward, her hands on his thighs as she took him in as far as she could, then slid him back out again. He put a hand into her hair and rested it on the back of her head as he went into her mouth over and over again. 

Then the scene changed.

It was no longer Mermista on her knees in front of him, but Sea Hawk. He licked up Bow’s shaft, then took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked before going all the way down his length. He licked and sucked and slurped at Bow as Bow ran his fingers through his purple hair. Bow could almost feel the wet warmth of Sea Hawk’s mouth.

Bow’s focus came back to his room for a second while he undid his pants and pulled his fully-hard cock out. He stroked himself a few times before deciding to take everything off. 

He sat at the edge of his bed and pulled off his shoes, then wriggled fully out of his pants and underwear and finally pulled his shirt over his head. He laid back down on the bed naked, his cock sticking straight out from his body. He then reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted some into his hand and slicked himself up, his hand now running smoothly over his hard cock. 

He closed his eyes again. This time he was in the meeting room.

Queen Angella sat on top of the table towards the edge, not a shred of clothing on except for her jewelry. Bow stood in front of her, between her open legs, his cock buried all the way inside her pussy. He kissed her neck and pulled her hair while her moans echoed throughout the room. But when he looked up, it was Glimmer in front of him.

They were no longer in the meeting room, but in Glimmer’s room, high up in her bed. She laid on her back while he slid himself in and out of her, then reached his head down to suck on her full breasts. He pulled his cock out of her, put it between her tits and fucked her there while she pushed them together a little. 

Back in his room, Bow lingered on the image of breast fucking Glimmer while his hand slid over his cock at a steady pace. Next up in his imagination was Fantasy Adora.

He was back in that same chair where he had been getting sucked off by Mermista and Sea Hawk, except he had Adora with him—energetic, active, naked and riding his cock. He ran his hands all over her body while she kissed him, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth.

And then he was in the Fright Zone. Inside the cell where he had been kept, but he was not alone this time.

Catra was with him. 

She was shackled to the wall by her wrists, long neon green ropes coming out of the wrist bands. She was naked and on her hands and knees, tail in the air, swinging gently back and forth.

“Is this how you want me?” she asked, turning her head around to look at him, a smirk on her face.

Fantasy Bow knelt down behind her, slid his cock into her pussy and fucked her with vigor. She still wore her belt that was always skewed around her hips. He grabbed onto it as he pounded her.

Then Adora was there too. 

Real Bow jerked himself a little harder and a little faster as his imagination fleshed out the scene before him.

Catra was no longer shackled and Adora laid before her, legs wide open, while Catra ate her pussy out and Bow fucked Catra from behind. Then, he was in the middle of them, Catra sucking his cock and Adora sitting on his face. He licked her clit while he felt his cock go in and out of Catra’s mouth. 

Back in his room, Real Bow opened his eyes for a moment, stroking himself fast and feeling his cock throb.

When he closed his eyes again, he was back in the meeting room with Angella. This time she was bent over the table while he drilled her from behind, pulling her hair so her head tilted back a little. 

Then he was back in the chair again and Mermista was now climbing on top of him, riding him the way Adora had. Her breasts bounced in front of his face, as he took her nipples into his mouth. And then she was Sea Hawk, at first straddling him the way Mermista had but then bending over a table just waiting for Bow to take him. Fantasy Bow got up from the chair, positioned himself behind Sea Hawk and pushed his cock all the way into his ass, thrusting a few times before Real Bow’s awareness came back to his bedroom.

Cum spurted out of his cock, landing on his stomach and creating little white puddles. The last couple of shots dribbled down his cock while he slowly stroked himself through the end of his orgasm, his hand wet and sticky. When it was all over, he let out a long exhale and relaxed back on the bed careful not to touch anything with the wet hand.

A few minutes passed and he lay comfortably, relaxing and thinking that he needed to clean himself up when he heard a familiar pop on the other side of his room.

“Hey Bow—,” Glimmer stopped short. “Whoa.” Her eyes locked on his semi-hard cock and the cum that covered him.

Bow froze, watching her eyes, feeling like he should jump up and cover himself. But she had already seen it all. 

For another moment she stared at his cock and his cum, then made eye contact with him, smiling with some embarrassment.

“Guess I should use the door next time, huh?”

“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea,” he said and smiled at her. 


End file.
